Keepin' It Reel (MarioDude2848's Version)
Plot A happy Ghost Skunk settles into a seat in a movie theater, popcorn in hand. In front of him, Juggles mimics eating popcorn, but does so quite loudly. As Ghost Skunk calmly beckons Juggles to be more quiet, Duh enters the theater, arms full of snacks and drinks. He accidentally bumps into the projector, which causes it to start flashing white. This causes Ghost Skunk to start having war flashbacks, resulting in an emergence of Evil Ghost Skunk. Immediately, Ghost Skunk goes over to Juggles, who is now pretending to drink soda from a straw. He laughs mischieviously, then Juggles is raised up slightly and then pulled down into the seat. He flails silently as Ghost Skunk comes up and pulls down on the seat, tearing Juggles apart. Next, as Stacy stands by the popcorn machine, Ghost Skunk laughes evilly and grabs her head and smashes it through the glass of the machine. Stacy screams as Ghost Skunk holds her head above the flame. Popping sounds are heard as her head begins expanding, until finally, popcorn-sized pieces of her brain pop out of her head. We now cut to the middle of the theater (between the seats and the screen) as the theater is constantly plunged into darkness and then relit briefly by the flashing projector. We first see Ghost Skunk chasing Laurie before it goes dark. When it does, we hear Laurie's scream. Then we see Ghost Skunk strangling Laurie as Guddles watches on in horror. Then we see Ghost Skunk clubbing Guddles in the face, using Laurie's body and quills as a mace. Finally, we see a lifeless (debatably) and bloody Guddles and a decapitated Laurie lying on the ground. By the projector, Slap backs up and looks around, whimpering in fear. Ghost Skunk pops up from behind the projector, breathing heavily, and shoves it forward. The lens of the projector pierces Slap's skull and forces his eye out of its socket. On the screen, Slap's bloodshot eye is displayed. Slap's pupil moves around the screen as Slap screams in pain. His screams die out as his eye is burnt and the screen returns to white. Suddenly, popcorn flies at the screen and we hear booing. Unaware of all that has gone on around him, Duh sits in his seat, angrily throwing popcorn and booing at the screen. Ghost Skunk emerges in the row of seats behind Duh. As the episode irises out, we hear a crunching/squishing noise, indicating that Duh didn't fare any better than his fellow moviegoers. Deaths #Juggles is torn to pieces by Ghost Skunk, using Juggles' theater seat. #Stacy's brains are popped like popcorn when Ghost Skunk holds her head over a flame. #Guddles is killed when Ghost Skunk whacks him over the head, using Laurie's quills as a mace. (debatable) #Laurie is decapitated by Ghost Skunk. #Slap's skull is impaled by a movie projector and it's likely that his brain was burnt by the extreme heat the projector gave off. #At the end of the episode, Ghost Skunk sneaks up on Duh, and there is a cracking sound off screen. It can be assumed that Duh got his neck snapped, then died. (death not shown) Category:MarioDude2848's Episodes Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes